


Hold My Hand, Dean

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Dean go to a museum, Cas really likes bees, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), fake boyfriends to real boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a prompt on tumblr. </p><p>Cas sees an ex-boyfriend while with his best friend Dean at the museum. </p><p>"Hold my hand."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Dean, hold my hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt i got on tumblr from destielmycockles.tumblr.com
> 
> original work posted on my writing blog here: http://destielblessed.tumblr.com/post/113318997647/hold-my-hand-dean
> 
> my main tumblr blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> please enjoy!

It was a very important day for Castiel Novak. A museum had just opened downtown, and ever since Cas saw the article in the newspaper, it was all he wanted to do. He watched the news, he kept up with the latest pieces of information, and most importantly, found out about all the exhibits that the new museum would hold.

“They’ll have an exhibit on insects, Dean. And bees!” Cas had told his best friend, Dean Winchester, when he got the latest article. “We need to see it!”

“Dude, bees?” Dean had replied, but judging by the smile on his friend’s face, Dean was interested. Dean put up with all of Cas’s odd quirks and character traits. It was something Cas honestly loved about Dean. That and many other things, but Cas would never say so.

He would never tell Dean about his deeper feelings for his friend. He knew Dean well. Dean was straight. He loved women, cars, and day time television. But he didn’t love boys.

So any chance Cas could spend time with his friend, even though they could never be together, was well worth it to Cas. He loved Dean.  And he also loved bees, which made a day at the museum with Dean a dream come true.

“Oh my God, stop it Cas!” Dean grouched, smacking Cas on the arm playfully as he pulled into an open parking space. “You’re shaking so bad you’re gonna’ rock my baby!”

Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled and clenched his fists on the hem of his trench coat. “There is no way my excitement could possibly damage your car, Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean grinned and threw the car into park, patting the dash before climbing out. “So, where are the bees?”

And like that Cas was out of the impala like a shot and dragged Dean inside the officially opened museum.

It was gorgeous inside. The ceilings were high and the rooms were spacious. Dean wanted to check out the fossils, but Cas was on a mission. He could feel Dean close at his side, looking around with the nearly the same level, wonder, and interest that Cas felt.

“Nice place,” Dean whistled low under his breath, and this time Cas didn’t stop his friend when Dean stopped to check out some of the artwork in the halls. “Hey, look at this one! It looks like—“

Cas didn’t hear the rest of Dean’s words, because he was too busy staring at the end of the hall. A familiar face stood there, a face that hadn’t seen Castiel yet. It was _him_.

“Dean,” Cas stated calmly, fear rushing through his veins like ice water. _No, no, no, no, no… Not_ now. He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t actually believe this. Not today, not on this important day. And the guy was just in front of the bee exhibit entrance…

“What is it?” Dean asked, putting his hands in his pockets and turning to his friend.

“Hold my hand.” Cas immediately cursed himself for his bluntness. But it was all he could think about. With _him_ standing just at the end of the hall, so close yet so far, and any second about to turn around and see him…

“What? No, why?” Dean immediately pulled his hands out of his pockets, looking at Cas with concern.

“Dean, hold my _hand_.”

“What the—“

Cas didn’t wait for permission, knowing he’d have to ask Dean’s forgiveness later, and latched onto his best friend’s hand, just as _he_ turned and saw them.

“Castiel? Castiel!” The smooth voice practically drawled. Cas’s grip tightened subconsciously on Dean’s, and he forced a false smile to his face. He heard Dean’s sharp breath at the pressure, but he thankfully said nothing.

“Hello Raphael.” Cas tried not to grimace, but it was hard not to as his old boyfriend walked up to them.

“Castiel you haven’t changed a bit,” the other boy grinned, rows of white teeth shining. “What has it been, two years? I bet you’re a high school senior now!”

“I am,” Cas said firmly. “And I see you’re back from New York.”

“Yes. And we’ll be staying for the foreseeable future. I am very glad I got to see you…” Raphael suddenly trailed off, his eyes lowering to see Cas and Dean’s intertwined fingers. “…And your friend. Who’s this?”

“His boyfriend,” Dean grunted. Cas felt his heart stop as he looked at his friend. Dean’s eyes were narrowed to slits, and his jaw was tense. Dean’s hand tightened around his own, and Cas began to feel his heart beat overtime.

 _Boyfriend_. Dean, straight as an arrow, womanizer extraordinaire, just called Cas his _boyfriend_. Cas, who was in love with him, whether Dean realized it or not, _boyfriend_.

Cas wasn’t sure if he was still breathing when he looked back at Raphael, who was trapped in a glaring contest with the other boy.

“Y-Yes,” Cas said, his fingers tightening in Dean’s. Dean squeezed back reassuringly. “This is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester.”

“Dean,” Raphael clicked his tongue at them, as though the taste of the name disgusted him. “I remember you back in our elementary years. Tell me, are you any less of a condescending ass?”

“Nope. But I always made a special case for you,” Dean bit back. “Now, it was really nice catching up, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to show my boyfriend the bee exhibit. He’s been looking forward to it for the past month, and if he doesn’t see it _today_ , then I’ll be pissed.”

“That’s rude of you, Dean,” Raphael sneered. Cas dared a glance at Dean, who was nearly snarling.

“Hardly. This means a lot to Cas and I’ll be damned if I let him down. Now, out of our way, _please_.”

Raphael’s gaze was dark and menacing. He looked like was about to snap back a retort, but one look between them seemed to cause Raphael hesitation. His jaw tightened before he replied simply, “Have a nice day.”

With that, Raphael turned and walked away, purposefully brushing against Cas’s arm as he left. Cas could have sworn he heard Dean growl before they were suddenly moving down the hall. Dean didn’t let go of Cas’s hand until they were safely in the bee exhibit.

And just like that, the façade dropped.

“Damn, man, I’m so sorry,” Dean was gushing, patting Cas’s trench coat down even though Raphael had barely grazed him. “I just saw him coming our way… And damn, he was just so bad to you, you know? Back when you were dating? I just… My words just ran away with me. I’m so sorry if you’re mad or something—“

“No, Dean. Don’t apologize,” Cas replied, grabbing Dean’s wrists and holding them steady. “I really, _really_ appreciated it. I… I confess I didn’t know what to do either. I’m sorry if grabbing your hand made you uncomfortable, and I know you don’t like me or boys or anything.”

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked, his head snapping up in surprise. Green eyes locked with blue, and Cas was suddenly confused.

“What?” Cas asked, tilting his head as though getting a better look at his friend might explain the sudden tension in Dean’s shoulders.

Dean bit his lip and examined Cas carefully. “You think I don’t like you?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Not ‘like,’ Dean. I know you care for me. We’re friends, I understand that. I just didn’t want you to think I was trying to… advance on you, or anything.”

Dean’s shoulders dropped, and Cas was uncertain if he saw a flicker of sadness cross Dean’s face as he dropped his hands from Cas’s arms. But just as soon as it was there, it was gone, and Cas could only assume it was a figment of his imagination.

“Uh, yeah, of course Cas. Thanks for that,” Dean said after a moment, a weak grin falling over his face. Cas wasn’t sure what had caused it, but Dean didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and changed the subject. “So, the bees?”

Dean followed him for another thirty minutes as Cas moved from display case to display case. But Cas found it difficult to concentrate with Dean brooding just a few feet from him. And his mood didn’t lighten even when Cas offered to go check out the fossils with him.

“Nah, it’s okay Cas. Today’s your day. We can come back some other time for the fossils.”

Cas had frowned and nodded, and took another ten minutes examining a diagram on the wall. It was only when Dean released a heavy sigh that Cas had enough.

He spun around, a demand for an explanation ready on his lips, but Dean was closer than he anticipated. Cas shut his mouth, shocked by how close those blazing green eyes were to his own.

“Look, Cas,” Dean said, his eyes wide and nervous. Cas stared, waiting. “I… Okay, damnit! I like you, Cas! I like you a lot, and I really didn’t mind pretending to be your boyfriend in front of Raphe, because, damnit I want to be for real!”

Cas felt his entire body freeze. This couldn’t be real. It couldn’t be happening. But it was, and Dean was _right there_ , pouring his heart out like there was no tomorrow.

He couldn’t breathe. It was almost too much.

“Cas? I’m really sorry, I hope this doesn’t change the way you see our friendship or anything. If you don’t like me, it’s okay. I just really want you to be happy and I thought you should know that—“

“Yes,” Cas gasped suddenly, his words finally coming back to him.

“What?”

“Sorry,” Cas continued, suddenly shaky and uncertain. “I uh, I really like you too Dean. I have for a _very_ long time.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” Cas grinned. Dean beamed, suddenly reaching out and pulling Cas into a tight hug. Cas laughed, wrapping his own arms around Dean’s waist.

“Oh God, I didn’t realize it would feel this good,” Dean said, nuzzling into Cas’s shoulder. “This is so good, man.”

“Yes, it is.”

“So, boyfriends?”

“Definitely boyfriends.”

They held hands for the rest of the day.


End file.
